The Lycanthrope Trilogy: Mind (Traducción)
by SayuriTachibana
Summary: Allen Walker era un estudiante universitario normal hasta que fue mordido. Ahora, el es un licántropo, por lo que debe aprender a sobrevivir en su "paquete" y defender al mundo de los seres sobrenaturales malvados, especialmente de los Noé, los vampiros que amenazan a la humanidad. No lo ayuda que su alfa y mentor sea extremadamente atractivo. Enserio lo odia. Yullen.
1. Prólogo

Hombres lobo. Hombres Gato. Criaturas. Abominaciones. Demonios. Malditos. Todas esas palabras describen a un solo ser sobrenatural: los licántropos.

Estas criaturas fueron rechazadas por la humanidad, asesinadas por sus pieles o por puro odio. La gente temia que los licántropos morderian a los niños o asesinarian a personas inocentes, cuando ciertamente era todo lo contrario y despues de cientos de años de sangre derramada y asesinatos innecesarios, los licántropos se rebelaron.

Los licántropos tenian una ley sagrada: No hacerle daño a los seres humanos, al menos que fuera con el único propósito de convertirlos.

Ellos siguieron esta ley como si su vida dependiese de ello, ya que sentian que su propósito era defender a los humanos de otras criaturas sobrenaturales, tales como los vampiros, duendes y sirenas.

El paquete de híbridos condujo la revuelta contra aquellos que amaban proteger, pero es necesario decir que los seres humanos se prepararon, y cada licántropo fue sacrificado cruelmente.

Pero un hombre, el músico, como lo llamaban, se encontró un niño con características extrañas vagando: tenia orejas de lobo, una cola de gato, un ojo azul como el hielo, y un ojo de color amarillo rasgado que decidio convertir en su alumno. El hombre acogió al pequeño niño en su casa y lo crió en secreto, educandolo en su hogar y enseñandole el mismo, hasta que el niño cumplio quince años. Cuando el músico decidio contarle al niño sobre su pasado, el unico sobreviviente de los licántropos lo atacó.

No se sabe lo que ocurrió después de eso. Unos creen que el hombre escapo, otros que el niño lo mato. Lo que aquel niño hizo después es un misterio que desconcierta a las mentes de los que creen que este hecho ocurrio, los cuales son muy pocos.

Las historias fueron olvidadas con el tiempo, pasando exactamente como lo que eran, historias. Pero no paso mucho tiempo para que la gente comenzara a desaparecer.

Nadie le prestó mucha atención a lo ocurrido, ya que las personas que desaparecían eran solitarios, sin familia o amigos que hablar, por lo que el sheriff nunca hizo alguna investigación, ya que esto solo ocurría una vez cada dos años y medio. En la luna azul. Literalmente. Cada desaparición ocurría durante la luna azul o como los licántropos la llamaban: La luna del vino.

Pero basta de eso. Por ahora, los dejo con el joven Allen Walker, un adolescente a punto de ser lanzado en un océano de confusión, magia y amor ...?

* * *

Bien antes de que me regañen por publicar otra historia sin haber acabado "El Amor De Una Inocencia" quiero aclarar que esta es una traducción.

Este es mi FanFic favorito y sentia que debia haber mas personas que lo conocieran por lo que le pedi permiso a su autora original: Crowsnight66.

La historia esta originalmente publicada en esta página bajo el mismo nombre, esta historia esta terminada, la segunda parte la cual tiene como nombre "The Lycanthrope Trilogy: Heart" esta actualmente en hiatus y su autora me comento que no esta segura de si la continuara en un futuro, por lo que es probable que no la traduzca, al menos que ustedes me lo pidan, pero eso se vera mas adelanté.

Las actualizaciones se haran cuándo tenga tiempo, por lo que puedo actualizar varios capitulos por semana asi como no subir absolutamente nada (de esta historia) en un mes.

Bien espero que disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo lo hice n.n

Si les gusta por favor dejen sus reviews n.n


	2. Mordida

¡Hola! Aqui les traigo la continuacióndde la traducción de este grandioso fic hecho por Crowsnight66 n.n pero antes respondere sus comentarios :3

 **Go men123:** Me alegra no ser la unica que a leído la historia original n.n en cuanto a la traducción del fic Shikigami, lo he leido y la verdad me parece un muy buen fanfic, si terminando esta traducción o mi historia Yullen tengo tiempo, entonces lo hare, aunque no estoy segura ya que tengo 3 historias Yullen mas en puerta :3 pero lo intentare. Gracias por tu Review.

 **sabrina. chan157:** Aqui esta la continuación n.n Gracias por tu Review.

 **genesis:** Me alegra que el fanfic te llamara la atención, la verdad la autora supo lo que hacia al escribir el prólogo pues es capaz de atraparte solo con el n.n En cuanto a la segunda parte probablemente si la haga, pero solo el tiempo dira :3 Gracias por tu review.

* * *

Al entrar a mi siguiente clase, mitología, tomo un asiento junto a la ventana. La mayor parte de mi tiempo lo pasó estudiando para ser un editor de literatura o trabajando en un pequeño café a menos de una milla de la universidad, la mesa de dos personas en la que me había sentado estaba alejada de los otros estudiantes ya que no tengo amigos .

En silencio, saco mi libreta con espiral, buscando una página en blanco, mientras que yo, junto con todos los demás alumnos, esperamos que el profesor entre. Últimamente nuestro profesor ha estado hablandonos sobre las criaturas mitológicas más populares, lo cual me parece muy interesantes. Me encanta todo lo que tiene que ver con la fantasía y es por eso que estoy especializandome en su edición.

"Abran sus libros de texto en la página ciento veintitrés" El profesor Toma indicó al entrar en la sala de clases. El sonido de los libros que caen en los escritorios y papel que se está hojeando llena el aire y una vez que encuentro la página correcta, comienzo a leer.

"Los licántropos, mejor conocidos como hombres lobo, son criaturas mitológicas muy conocidas..."

Rápidamente comienzo a escribir notas del tema que el profesor Toma nos da, quedando sumamente intrigado en la forma en que murieron los licántropos.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, después de mis clases y el trabajo, caminaba tranquilamente por una carretera secundaria. La luna llena brillaba por encima de mi cabeza, iluminando los árboles de roble y pino que me rodeaban y tome una respiración profunda, el olor a humedad de la selva llenando mis fosas nasales.

Yo no tenía familia y odiaba a mi alcohólico y mujeriego tutor, asi que vivo solo en una pequeña casa cerca de la escuela. Era algo simple, un dormitorio con baño, una cocina y un porche.

Subiendo por las escaleras, colgue mi mochila sobre mi otro hombro, buscando en mi bolsillo la llave, y después de encontrarla, abro la puerta. Encendiendo la luz mientras camino al interior de la casa, arrojando mi mochila en el pequeño sofá delante de la televisión en la pared derecha. Una pequeña mesa estaba colocada a mi izquierda, seguido de la cocina en la esquina izquierda, y la puerta de mi habitación estaba en la pared del fondo. Ciertamente, era muy pequeña, pero no pasaba suficiente tiempo en ella como para preocuparme.

En una hora, estaba acurrucado en mi cama, mi cabello castaño extendido sobre la almohada desordenadamente. El reloj brillaba marcando la medianoche en números color verde neón, ya programado para sonar a las seis de la mañana. Mis párpados pesados cayeron fácilmente mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro contenido.

 _¡Crunch! ¡Snap! ¡Crack!_

Confundido, me levanto de mi cama y me acerco a mirar por la ventana. Luna llena. Árboles. Estrellas. No hay nada fuera de lo normal.

 _Era sólo tu imaginación, Allen. Eso sucede cuando no se duerme durante más de tres horas en dos semanas._

Dejandome caer en la cama, me acurruco con las mantas lo mas cerca que puedo tenerlas de mi. Duerme. Solo Duerme.

 _¡Awoo!_

Ahora me paro de la no es conocido precisamente por su población de lobos, después de todo. Tal vez algunos coyotes, pero lobos no, y estoy bastante seguro de que los coyotes no pueden aullar de esa manera. Recorde todas mis clases de biología en la escuela secundaria, y ¡enserio quería ver un lobo salvaje!. Ciertamente me gusta estar en una sola pieza, pero eso no significa que no pueda ver.

Mirando por mi ventana, espero que suceda algo, viendo solo los árboles que se mecen con la brisa.

* * *

"Tarado, ¡¿qué haces?! ¡Kanda nos dijo que no hicieramos ruido para no alertar al niño de nuestra presencia hasta que el llegara aquí!"una chica de pelo largo con coletas negras dijo entre dientes, grandes orejas felinas color ébano presionados contra su cráneo como su delgada y brillante cola se agitó detrás de ella con rabia, agridulces ojos violetas momentáneamente cambiando a un color amarillo brillante y las pupilas convirtiéndose en ranuras. El pelirrojo feliz simplemente le sonrió tontamente, sus orejas de lobo de color carmesí se animaron "¡Aw, animate, Lenalee!, ¡Yuu no se enojara!"

 _"¿Porque no me enojare? ¡Y no me llames así!"_ Los dos hibridos recibieron a través de su telepatía, provocado que miraran detrás de ellos. Casi invisible en la oscuridad, un lobo gigante con ojos azules como el hielo salió de los árboles, agachándose un poco para permanecer oculto entre los arbustos con los otros licántropos. La mujer gato, ahora conocida como Lenalee, miró al pelirrojo, "Sí, Lavi, ¿por qué tendría que estar enojado?"

Lavi avanzó lejos del lobo que estaba ahora a solo un pie de distancia de él y le dijo: "Bueno, el chico está mirando por la ventana ahora ..."

Con ojos brillantes, Kanda gruñó: _"Baka Usagi, ¡¿cómo se supone que voy a morderlo ahora ?!"_

Lenalee levantó una ceja al lobo negro. "Pensé que querrías inspeccionarlo primero. Nunca te has precipitado a morder antes, Kanda."

 _"Alma dijo que un viejo amigo suyo conoce al Moyashi y el me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber"_ Kanda respondió en tono irritado, sin apartar la vista del pelirrojo el cual habia quedado petrificado. _"Ahora, es mejor que seas un buen actor."_

Lavi tragó saliva, moviendo la cabeza.

* * *

Después de unos minutos de observar por la ventana sin ningún resultado, me rindo, caminando de regreso a mi cama. En serio, mi trasero acababa de tocar el colchón cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Obviamente, yo estaba nervioso conforme me acercaba a la puerta, con un cuchillo escondido con cautela en mi espalda. Quiero decir, ¿quién va a una casa en el bosque a las doce y media?

Abri la puerta con la cadena todavía puesta y me asome a la noche, encontrándome con un espectáculo inesperado. De pie en el porche, habia un chico con el cabello desordenado y del color de las llamas con los ojos esmeralda que me sonrió. "Hey, lo siento si te desperté, pero me preguntaba si podría dirigirme de nuevo a la carretera principal?"

Levantando una ceja hacia él, preguntó con desconfianza, "¿Por qué tan tarde?"

"Sí, sobre eso" dijo, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello con vergüenza y con sus ojos brillando con culpabilidad "yo estaba bebiendo con mis amigos, pero son mucho mas borrachos que yo y no tengo idea de dónde están ".

Lo inspeccionó mas de cerca, me di cuenta que su rostro no estaba sonrojado en absoluto y sus ojos no estaban perdidos o nublados, de todas formas asiento con la cabeza y quito la cadena, poniendo el cuchillo sobre la mesa auxiliar.

"Por casualidad, ¿has oído el aullido de un lobo?" Pregunto mientras encaminó al pelirrojo por el camino de regreso.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el responde: "Si, es por eso que quiero volver a la Orden"

Confuso, repito, "la Orden?"

Hace una pausa por un momento, obviamente, tratando de explicarse.

"¡Imbécil! ¡¿Porqué lo hiciste actuar, Kanda ?!"

Rápidamente, volteo hacia la izquierda, mirando hacia los arbustos donde pensé que había oído una voz femenina, pero lo ignoro casi inmediatamente cuando el chico continúa, "Es el complejo de apartamentos en donde vivo. ¿No has oído hablar de el? es bastante popular ".

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me paro en la acera cerca de la carretera principal y apunto a la derecha, "Sólo tienes que seguir la acera por alrededor de una media milla y podrás llegar a la universidad. Tu sabrás llegar cuando estás ahi,¿cierto?"

"Si, gracias por tu ayuda umm..." su voz se disminuyó, mirándome con expectación.

"Allen" Le informe. Asintiendo, él dice "Lavi. Tengo la sensación de que nos volveremos a ver pronto, Allen."

Sonriente, me despido con la mano antes de girar y volver caminando hacia mi casa.

Adormilado, voy por el camino de vuelta, anhelando tener mi almohada debajo de mi cabeza. Algo sentía extraño, casi sobrenatural. Los ruidos de los búhos que normalmente habitaban en los árboles estaban en silencio y los grillos no cantaban melodiosamente como lo harían todas las noches. Parando me doy cuenta de que aparte de mis pisadas, no había ningún ruido en absoluto. Ni un pío.

 _¡Crack!_

Salto, volteando a mirar con direccion a la maleza. Volteando detrás de mi, veo dos ojos azules como el hielo y caigo, comienzo a arrstrarme tratando desesperdamente retroceder.

Rápidamente salgo corriendo directo a mi casa, sabiendo que estaba todavía a media milla de distancia, ¡pero no iba a ir caminando cuando había algún animal por ahí!

Correr más rápido, incluso más rápido de lo que pensé que podía, miro a un lado y juro que pude ver una sombra que se movía tan rápido como yo, o incluso más rápido. Mis piernas ardian por correr tanto, pero lo ignore, obligandome a mi mismo a correr aún más rápido.

De repente algo golpea contra mí, tirandome al suelo como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo. Luche para liberarme a mí mismo, sintiendo algo del tamaño de una gran pata me presiona hacia abajo en el suelo, pero lucho contra ello, mis manos comienzan a sangrar por las afiladas rocas debajo de mí.

Con el tiempo, lo que esta encima de mi me domina y caigo al suelo, mientras que la cosa en mi espalda me mantiene ahí, las lágrimas se acumulan en las esquinas de mis ojos porque sé que voy a morir. ¿A quién estoy engañando? Tal vez voy a ser violado antes de que el culpable me ponga una bala en el cráneo o pase una cuchilla a través de mi garganta, pero todavía morire.

Mientras yacía en mi propia miseria, escucho una voz femenina decir: "Está bien, Allen. Sólo va a doler por un tiempo."

"¿C-cómo es que... sabes quien... s-soy yo?"Susurro con voz ronca, el pecho comenzando a dolerme al ser presionado, pero no me atrevo a siquiera toser. Por encima de mí, mi atacante gruñe, en realidad gruñidos. Se escucha igual que un lobo.

"Kanda, ¿qué estás esperando? Está aterrado!" La misma voz lo regaña. Yo, obviamente, no iba a recibir una respuesta.

Lo que estaba en mi espalda que estaba comenzando a convertirse rápidamente en algo doloroso se retira un poco, pero todavía me sujetaba firmemente. La próxima vez que escucho una voz, sonaba exactamente igual que el pelirrojo que acababa de conocer "Estoy aquí, voy a consolarlo."

El sonido del golpe del aire se pone a mi alrededor llenando mis oídos antes de que algo frío y húmedo se apriete contra mi mejilla que estaba hacia arriba y un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal. Piel peluda rozó mi cuello suavemente, seguido de un gemido silencioso y la chica dijo: "Por favor, tranquilízate Allen. Va a terminar pronto."

 _¿De qué está hablando?_ Me pregunté inconscientemente antes de sentir como la cosa que está en mi espalda arañaba mi hombro, qutando la tela de mi camiseta. Entonces, un dolor punzante me atravesó.

Nunca antes había sentido algo tan doloroso en mi vida, y yo grité, incapaz de oírme a mí mismo cuando manchas blancas comenzaron a cubrir mi visión. Podía sentir los colmillos hundiéndose cada vez más en la carne de mi hombro, algo resbaladizo y caliente deslizándose alrededor de la zona, por alguna razón desconocida para mí.

Era todo. Iba a morir por la mordida de un monstruo o incluso siendo comido. Un pequeño gemido sonó cerca de mi oído como el dolor se desvaneció lentamente, aunque todo mi cuepo ardia, por lo que no lo note del todo.

El entumecimiento se apoderó de mi cuerpo, la inconsciencia se volvió una idea atractiva y me doy cuenta de que a pesar de que yo estaba tratando, no podia gritar. Mi garganta estaba demasiado adolorida y yo no tenía suficiente aliento.

 _Mana... Lo siento... Ya no podré seguir caminando..._

Entonces todo se volvio negro...

* * *

"¿Terminaste?" Lenalee preguntó mientras Kanda sacó los colmillos del hombro del chico inconsciente, lamiendo la herida para que pudiera curarse. A los otros dos híbridos siempre les resultaba tierno cuando el peliazul se encargaba de los nuevos licántropos al limpiar sus heridas. Por supuesto, sólo lo hacia porque únicamente aquel que mordió a la persona podía curarla, así que tenia que hacerlo, sin embargo, seguía siendo tierno.

Lavi se levanta, para sacudirse y dice: "Su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración están muy bien, así que creo que sólo tenemos que esperar".

Sin decir nada, Kanda mete su hocico debajo del brazo de Allen y Lenalee le ayuda a levantar al moreno sobre su lomo, sorprendida por la cantidad de atención que estaba usando en el. Normalmente, después de que Kanda había mordido y sanado a alguien, caminaría de regreso a la Orden, dejando encargado al nuevo miembro de la manada a los licántropos que había traído con él.

Cuando Lavi se transformo de nuevo en su forma antro, preguntó: _"Yu, ¿Porqué te haces cargo de Allen?"_

 _"No me llames asi o te arranco la garganta, Baka Usagi!"_ Gruñó el mencionado, estrechando sus ojos azules mientras veia al pelirrojo _"Solo lo estoy llevando devuelta a la Orden, de esa forma no tendre que tratar con el mas de lo necesario."_

Lavi y Lenalee se miraron el uno al otro, moviendo sus orejas, pero no mencionaron nada, ya que comienzan a seguir a Kanda al interior del bosque.

Después de una hora de caminar, la entrada de una cueva apareció a la vista, la hierba y el musgo cubriéndole como un disfrazar de una ladera empinada. Los tres licántropos y el niño entraron, caminando a lo largo de una trayectoria inclinada hacia abajo y que llegaba en lo que parecia una moderna sala de estar llena de gente. Mejor dicho con personas con características felinas y caninas.

Varios sofás estaban frente al televisor de pantalla plana colgado en la pared de piedra y había una gran cocina llena de aperitivos, verduras y bebidas. Un ventilador de techo iluminaba la habitación.

Había otros cinco túneles que llevaban a otros lugares y Kanda condujo a los otros dos híbridos en el de el centro, con los licántropos que se encontraban en la sala de estar mirandolos.

"¡Hermano, tenemos roble!" Lenalee anunció a la vez que el túnel se abría en una enfermería. Los suministros médicos estaban en armarios colocados en la pared y varias camas blancas vacías tenían sus cabeceras presionadas a la pared.

Un hombre de cabello púrpura en una bata de laboratorio se volvió hacia su (aparentemente) hermana, viendo al niño en la espalda de Kanda e instruyo a todos "recuestenlo."

En la cama más cercana, el científico y Lavi levantaron Allen fuera del lobo, colocandolo en el colchón. Mientras el hermano de Lenalee inspeccionaba al moreno mordido, Kanda se transformo en su forma antro. Sus zafiro ojos, casi negros al igual que su largo pelo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, el cual estaba atado en una coleta alta, tenia dos mechones a los lados de su cara y llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color cobalto con pantalones negros. Esponjosas orejas ébano se retorcieron en la molestia en la parte superior de la cabeza, mientras que una cola de gato delgada se balanceaba lentamente de ida y vuelta, de vez en cuando encrespandose.

"Kanda, ¿Lo curaste?" el hombre que atendia a Allen preguntó. Rodando los ojos, el licántropo respondió "No soy idiota, Komui."

Dando un paso atrás de donde se encontraba el muchacho, Komui dijo "Él necesita más curación. Probablemente porque estabas en tu forma de lobo cuando lo hiciste ¿Cierto?"

Después de un asentimiento de cabeza del peliazul, el científico continuo "Si utilizas tus poderes felinos, creo que van a ayudarlo más que los de lobo."

Obviamente irritado, Kanda asintió bruscamente, entrecerrando los ojos, sus pupilas convirtiéndose en ranuras y sus iris tomando un color amarillo brillante mientras se acercaba a Allen. Del mismo modo que el híbrido se inclinaba al lado del moreno para limpiar la herida, se detuvo, mirando cómo su posición lo dejaría en un ángulo incomodo para su cabeza. Resoplando con fastidio debido a que el nuevo miembro de la manada estaba causando problemas incluso antes de que recobrara la conciencia, Kanda subió a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el, jadeos confundidos sonaron a su alrededor, pero él los ignoro mientras movia la cabeza del niño hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto la herida en su hombro. Todavía sangraba ligeramente en los cuatro lugares profundos donde Kanda se había hundido sus colmillos, pero a pesar de eso no era tan si no lo curaba, Allen sentiría un gran dolor cuando se despertará.

El peliazul se inclinó hacia abajo, el olor a jazmín lleno sus fosas nasales y pensó: Al igual que una chica.

Kanda se mantenía arriba con los brazos a ambos lados de los hombros del niño. Su cabello caía como un velo que les rodeaba, el licántropo se pasó la lengua por la mordedura, el sabor metálico de la sangre llenando sus papilas gustativas mientras repetía el movimiento varias veces antes de que él comenzara a chupar suavemente sobre ella.

Después de un minuto de esto, él se apartó, sonriendo, porque a pesar de que la herida había desaparecido, había un chupetón bastante notorio.

Kanda con indiferencia se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia la salida de la enfermería.

"¡Kanda!" Lenalee le llamo. Dandose la vuelta por un momento, el peliazul dice "Hare la ceremonia de aprendizaje una vez que se despierte. Hasta entonces, cuida del Moyashi."

Confundida, ella continuó, "¿A dónde vas?"

"A laa patrulla de caza. Había un ciervo cerca cuando entramos y pienso tenerlo para la cena de esta noche," contestó, caminando sin parar para salir del lugar. "Vamos, Baka Usagi."

Lavi asintió, dando a su compañera un beso en la mejilla a pesar de la obvia desaprobación de su hermano y siguió rápidamente al peliazul.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, traere el proximo capítulo en cuanto pueda n.n

¿Reviews?


End file.
